Hawkeye
Hawkeye was a former Supercriminal who was given a second chance when he joined the Avengers and became a hero. But then he turned his back on the Avengers to join a group of other villains call the Thunderbolts who turned out to be the Masters of Evil. Once defeated, he and the other Masters of Evil were sent to Prison. He broke out with some other Supercriminals but then ended up returning them to prison. Then he and some of the other Thunderbolts were given a conditional Presidential Pardon absolving him of his past crimes. Goliath was a new superhero and member of the Avengers. He could grow to giant size and perform amazing feats of strength. However, he is believed to have died during Heroes Crisis when most of the heroes disappeared from the world. Hawkeye finally reappeared during Heroes Crisis when the supervillains were winning. He fought hard to protect New York City, and earned back much of the respect he lost when he got arrested with the rest of the Thunderbolts. Background From a tiny rural home in Iowa, Clint Barton had some problems. His father was an alcoholic, beating his children daily. Both Clint and Barney Barton were not happy kids. When he was thirteen, Clint's father drove his car into a tree, ending the pain. Or so they thought. Put into the foster parents program, Clint and Barney were adopted. The new family was even worse than their first one; their new father was not only an alcoholic, he tried to kill both children with his car! Chasing them down, the kids ran to the circus. There, they found help. Jacque and Buck, members of the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders, took them in and protected them from their adopted father. And the police, which should have raised red flags if Clint were old enough to realize it. The two were safe. Protected, they had a family in the circus. They were also taught how to do things, such as pick pockets and break into houses to help the circus out, as they slowly learned how to become part of the acts. Clint's natural talent with the bow was spotted almost his first day and he was taught to absolute mastery. Hawkeye, the trick shooter, was an act within a year. Hawkeye the thief took even less time, though he knew even then that there was a moral problem with stealing. However, there was a lot of moral greyness in his life then. Over time, Clint saw heroes doing better with their skills. Iron Man was his personal inspiration, and after seeing him save the day he chose to take his stage costume and join the good guys. Which had next to no effect; he was almost immediately arrested. Clint spent a lot of time trying to restore his image. He went to jail, both juvie and the adult kind. He was a member of many teams, from the Thunderbolts to Hydra depending on what was needed at the time. Baron Ne..I mean Baron Zemo at one point actually named him publically as a member of the Masters of Evil, he was that deep a cover agent. Really he was mostly just fumbling his way through even then, but as usual he was really convincing. The reveal of the Thunderbolts to be a team of evil, the Masters of Evil? That was a surprise even to him. Arrested again, in jail, somehow Captain America proved himself to be the better man even in this. A pardon personally requested by Cap, led to Clint joining the Avengers. But not quite yet. First he had a secret mission to perform. Clint, known to be evil, was asked to infiltrate Hydra. Using his Hawkeye persona, which at that point was still known to be 'evil', Clint joined Hydra to find the superweapon that they were planning to use. A neurotoxin laboratory which would seed the clouds, infecting every human on earth to Hydra's mind control. SHIELD got the weapon. Clint got his pardon. Then in the aftermath, the villain Songbird took Clint down with her sonic assault, leaving him permanently deafened. It was a difficult thing to accept, but that was also when the Avengers approached him. So he wasn't alone, no matter how much he felt he should be. He kept trying to do better, and Cap's example of how to be the better man stuck. The merge? Barely even noticed. He spent the time mostly in jail, kicking himself for missing all the fun. Broke out to help, found he was too late to be part of the Maze, got arrested again. Really not the best showing. Today? He's lost his Goliath persona, an ability to change size which was a thing while Hank Pym was active. Now? Now he's just a guy with a bow and arrow, a lot of really big friends, and a tendency to screw up his love life. On purpose? No, of course not. Nobody's that stupid. Oh wait. And then there's Kate. It's difficult to describe how she changed Clint's life. Finding another person using the Hawkeye name? Not the strangest thing he'd seen that day. Finding that she was better than he was? Yeah, that was it. The thing is, she's also a better person. Sure she was raised well, had all the bonuses. Sure, she threw off her bastard father all on her own, with her own willpower. Something Clint never managed to do, she's stronger than he is. More skilled with a bow, faster, smarter. That's the one that stings, she's smarter than he is. Thing is, she's also there for him. How do you get upset about someone who's not only a friend, she's a friend who'll help you bury a body? That kind of friend. She's what he wishes he was at her age. So he teaches her what he can, helps her when she needs it, and absolutely does not stare at her butt. Besides, she decided to let him keep the name. Somehow by making it sound like she was doing him a favour. Well, maybe in time he'll grow up. But it isn't looking likely. You can expect him to keep trying to put out fires, mostly ones he's started by accident...and being the best Clint Barton he can be. Personality Borderline everything. That's the best way to describe Clint Barton; he's nearly everything. Not quite heroic, not quite suicidal. Almost the best, nearly the best friend you'll ever have. It's hard to really pin it down. A lifetime of trauma has left Clint expecting pain, so he doesn't really relax unless things are going wrong. That's why he screws up everything in his life that seems to be going well. He sleeps around, but only with women who would be good for him if he let them. He drinks, but only when he's off duty and never lets it stop his work. He's a complete asshole, but his sense of humor is gentle and honest. This is why people seem to like him. He does everything wrong, but he does it in the right ways. Phobic about responsibility, he still takes on the causes that are worth doing, and often takes them on so hard he has no time for himself. His friends would call him 'complicated', but he's actually so simple it hurts. Clint Barton hates himself. At the same time, he loves people. If you approach him knowing that then you'll never go wrong, and he'll save you from everyone. Except himself: he has no idea how to fix that. But he'll keep trying, because the showman in him understands. The show must go on. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-03-15 - Candy Striper - Recovering from radiation posioning, Steve and C.A.T. reveal to security that they are closer than handler and 'not-an-agent'. *(DG: 2012-05-29 - Earth-M161: The Fall of an Avenger) *(DG: 2012-05-30 - Earth-M161: Hawkeye Returns!!!) *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Invaders Assemble - The Avengers, having been ambushed by different Skrulls, scramble back to the Mansion where they have to face one of their own that's been replaced. *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 2 - Avengers - During the distraction, Team 2 (Avengers) enter the ship to stop the Skrulls and free the hostages! 2nd Player's Logs *2013-09-10 - Clowning to the Max - The Circus of Crime decides to start clowning about uptown Brooklyn, and only the Avengers can stop them! *2013-09-11 - Clubs, Gangs, and Bikini Babes - The Avengers get together for a training session, snarking, and catching up on current events. *2013-09-19 - Tony is a Jerk - America and Clint return from Colorado and Tony welcomes them back as his new jerky self. *2013-09-20 - The Rise of Hawkette Pt. 1- The meeting of the Hawkeyes! Kate Bishop /may/ have been using the Hawkeye name to fight crime and Clint Barton might catch a bullet for it! * 2013-09-20 - Cutscene: The Rise of Hawkette Pt. 2 - With Kate passed out Hawkeye does some digging and finds out more about his would-be protoge. *2013-09-20 - Clones and Holo-Sex - Clint stops by to speak with Stark, and by the end of the conversation, just ewwwwww, no! Only you Clint, only you. * 2013-09-21 - The Rise of Hawkette pt. 3 - Clint and Kate meet again and this time an understanding is reached. *2013-10-04 - Mission: Intergang: Cold Calculation & Chaos - After their last two sparring matches, the last of which Jeanne won, Hawkeye comes to Jeanne bearing gifts, and asking advice. *2013-10-07 - A Discussion of Deathstroke - Hawkeye reveals to Hellion & Finesse that the Academy had a break in. America joins, and they talk about what to do about Deathstroke's offer. *2013-10-11 - Mission: Intergang: She Will Kill Us - Clint and Stark get roped in by Pepper to attend a charity event in her steed, but she ends up showing up after all! Wait a second... (TV: 2013-10-11 - Tony Stark Dies? & DB: 2013-10-11 - Who is Iron Man?) *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-10-16 - Mission: Intergang: Dolls and Invalid Truths - Clint goes to visit aunt Mellie on a mission for Tony. *2013-10-17 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - My Fault - While testing DNA, Stark goes more than a little mad. *2013-10-17 - Birth of Cyberdragon - A mutant named Hot Shot attempts to capture what appears to be a large amount of gold. It proves to be more than that and even with Spider-Man, She-Hulk and Hawkeye on hand it still bonds with John Coltan. *2013-10-18 - Mission: Intergang: Part of the Maine - Clint Barton goes to find Tony Stark disheartened and the truth of many, but not all things about the man. *2013-10-19 A New Home for the Rookie and his Dragon - Having come out of sedation. John Coltan and his bio-suit Cyber have been offered to stay at the Avenger's Academy to better learn of their abilities and to make sure Cyber is not dangerous. *2013-11-05 - Making a Club Scene - Clint and Natasha search for a target in a club with Pete and John as backup including a special appearance by "Tony Stark". *2013-10-19 - Must Love Dogs (Or Get Punched) - Molly visits the Avenger Academy again and plays with Hawkeye's dog. He doesnt believe any of her stories. A Rhino attack replaces disbelief about her stories with disbelief about what he just saw. *2013-10-20 - Putting the Rookie Through his Paces - Clint and John try out the Combat Zone and sees what Cyberdragon can do. *2013-10-21 - Cutscene: Threats - Clint Barton makes his report to SHIELD about Cyberdragon *2013-10-22 - Unexpected Advice - Clint Barton is taken unexpectedly into Madame Xanadu's shop. They talk of his past, his present and his future. Too bad he doesn't believe in fortune telling. *2013-10-29 - Mummy Mayhem - Cyberdragon confronts his past and his present, and potentially his destiny against the mummy Imhotep. *2013-11-04 - What's For Dinner- Black Widow treats Hawkeye to dinner however an enemy may have other plans. (DG: 2013-11-06 - Two in Hospital After Brooklyn Blast) *2013-11-05 - Making a Club Scene - Clint and Natasha search for a target in a club with Pete and John as backup including a special appearance by "Tony Stark". (DB: 2013-11-06 - Back From the Dead) (RM: 2013-11-06 - Tony Stark an Imposter!) *2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets - The Avengers battle HYDRA and rescue Sawyer but Hawkeye lets something slip. (RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man) (DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA) *2013-11-11 - Please... - Clint sneaks into the Avenger mansion to grab some things from his room, not knowing his ex Natasha is there. *2013-11-13 Confessions and Rejections - Natasha tells Clint everything... and it is not what Hawkeye needs to hear *2013-11-22 - SDR: On Hunting Vampires, A Video Lesson *2013-11-23 - SDR: Uncle Nick's Theme Park Extravaganza - The SHIELD team goes in to the abandoned theme park to retrieve their Deputy Director... but nothing is what it seems *2013-11-25 - Double the Arrows, Double the Trouble - Clint Barton meets Roy Harper, can Madripoor contain that much trouble? *2013-11-28 - Bro! - Nat pays Clint a visit, so do some other Russians of Clint's acquaintance. Seriously, bro. *2013-11-29 - SDR: The Parent Trap - A newly blue America goes to Earth 616 to get some answers about her father from Kid Loki. *2013-12-01 - SDR: A Very Merry SHIELD Meeting - SHIELD agents meet with their Deputy Director to try and get a grasp on what is going on with Silencer *2013-12-02 - SDR: Triple Trouble - Clint Barton goes after one set of gangsters only to end up in the cross-hairs of two more. *2013-12-05 - SDR: Truth and the Art of Healing - Clint comes to check on his healing partner, and finds out what he thinks he knew might not be accurate. *2013-12-14 - Her Own Series - Louise is out X-Mas shopping and stops in to find Sawyer newly alive! And of course, Clint finds out about the craziness of the Fourth Wall. *2013-12-18 - Why Baron Zemo Is Not Allowed To Watch Cartoons - HYDRA tries to animate the Statue of Liberty, with expected results. *2013-12-22 - Reindeer Games - What do you get the guy who has everything for Christmas? A reindeer! Not the best idea as Clint, America and Natasha find out. *2013-12-26 - An Unpleasant Car Ride - Clint and Adam come home from Gotham, a /talk/ is had. *2013-12-31 - New Fear's Eve - New Year's Eve in Times Square, the Scarecrow pays a visit and a scary good time is had by all. 2014 Logs *2014-01-02 - SDR: Jesscue - Jess gets grabbed by Hydra while undercover as Jessica Daily, Cap, Widow and Hawkeye come to the rescue. *2014-01-02 - A New Home - Clint and Adam visit what may be their new home *2014-01-04 - The CPS Lady Cometh - Clint and Adam get a visit from Ms. Wilcox, Adam's caseworker from CPS. *2014-01-07 - He's Not on Fire Anymore! - There's Chaos at a Bronx Coffeehouse when HYDRA attacks and an assortment of superheroes are in the area. *2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility *2014-01-13 - SDR: So Busted - Clint shows he is actually capable of parenting. *2014-01-13 - Cutscene: Leave a Message at the Tone - Hawkeye wants to talk to Nightwing. Who says the phone book is the only way to reach out and touch someone? *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-01-15 - SDR: Tell Me How I'm Supposed to Breathe With No Air - Clint and Nat wake up in the remains of the minisub *2014-01-16 - SDR: Rations - Clint and Nat assess their situation *2014-01-17 - SDR: Attack from the Deep - Giant squids and submarines don't mix. *2014-01-17 - SDR: Out of the frying pan... - A signal is sent, but did it get off in time? *2014-01-18 - SDR: One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Purple Fish - Clint and Nat are rescued... but is it really a rescue if you're now a mermaid? *2014-01-19 - SDR: Welcome to Atlantis. Enjoy Your Stay. - Prisoners! Or... not. The SHIELD Wondertwins meet Aquaman. So much better than Namor. *2014-01-25 - SDR: Escape from Atlantis - Responsibilities beckon, and Natasha and Clint hatch a daring plan. Escape without collateral damage? How in the hell? *2014-01-27 - Heroes No More - Part 1 - Snake Oil - Who believes in these so-called heroes? Certainly not the people... after this footage. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-11 - In the Deputy Directors Office - Pregaming for the big meeting that night. *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-17 - Avengers Academy Meeting - Tony Stark called the Mentors and Students together to discuss Cap's death and the aftermath *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - The Letter - A little boy re-reads a letter about his idol. *2014-02-25 - A Matter of Trust - Natasha has news and an agenda, one she can only share with the person she trusts most *2014-02-25 - Avenger's Meeting and Announcement - A meeting for nominations for a new chairman and field leader. Also, surprise! An announcement that leads to strife. *2014-02-26 - Come Clean - New responsibilities means that just running off for some black ops work isn't an option, and Clint actually suggests doing the grown-up thing. *2014-03-03 - A New Chairman - The Avengers get some new leadership *2014-03-06 - First Impressions - That awkward moment when you show up at your ex's place and her other ex is there. Except he's a Russian cyborg and also your childhood idol. What? This doesn't happen to other people? *2014-03-11 - Welcome back Thor - Thor returns to Midgard, and gets filled in on what's he's missed. Probably should have let Shulkie handle this one... *2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift - Intergang's leadership in New York may be in jail but they have left a present behind that may just leave the city in ruins. ( TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin ) ( TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome ) *2014-03-14 - Tony's Foot-in-Mouth Disease - Nat and Tony have lunch. Tony... is Tony. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-29 - Stark Expo: Champagne Confessions - Jan and Clint have a heart-to-heart after the Stark Expo Gala over a bottle of champagne. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *2014-04-11 - Victims of Heroes: Turning the Tables - Lex Luthor calls another press conference with a surprise for his 'partner' Vandal Savage. (DP: 2014-04-12 - Victims of Vandal?) (DB: 2014-04-12 - Exclusive: Lex Luthor Speaks!) *2014-04-13 - Beating on the Bros - After Ivan sends Hydro-Man, Shocker and Vulture to collect on a debt, Clint comes back at him with some backup of his own. *2014-04-23 - That Toddlin' Town - Captain America (the second one) leads Hawkeye and Wasp on a mission to get to the truth of things... and the truth is messy and violent. *2014-04-24 - Cutscene: Cold Storage - Decisions are made regarding the clone that can only be made by someone cold and uncaring. *2014-04-24 - Ninja Taco - Deadpool and Hawkeye are bad enough dudes to rescue the taco stand guys from ninjas. More meta than you can shake a wiki stick at! *2014-04-28 - Hold My Beer - What happens when Barton and MiniBarton find out they just can't die? ...exactly what you'd expect. 2016 Logs *2016-02-21 The Circus Comes to Gotham - The Circus of Crime comes to Gotham City. Hawkeye and a pair of Bats crash their party. *2016-02-23 - Masters and Mayhem - The Masters of Evil try to rob Oscorp, the Avengers, both old and young save the day. 2017 Logs *2017-09-02 - Reassembled - Afternoon tea and meeting Tony's bride to be leads to a trip to Brazil to secure an alien element before it falls into the wrong hands. * 2017-09-02 - Rumble in the (Brazilian) Jungle - The Avengers and Titans team up. AIM battles to claim an alien mineral. * 2017-09-02 - Beer Me - Two old friends get together for beers and discover the true menace threatening to price them out of Brooklyn...hipsters! * 2017-09-09 - The Old Woman and the Demon - Constantine, Clint Barton and Nightwing meet an old terror in Central Park, then Constantine summons another, because of course he does. 3rd Player's Logs *2019-04-07 - Cut Off One Head...- And the others will get bullets! Gallery Hawkeye-costume.jpg|Clint's new costume. hawkeye-cap.jpeg|The best thing about Cap hawkguy.jpg|Hawkguy hawkeye-dog.jpg|Lucky aka Pizza Dog hawkeye-home.png|Home at last writing.png|Because... boomerangs hawkeye-king.jpg|King of Carnivale hawkeye-jerk.jpg|Why he never misses y45qAoy.png|It just happens... Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken